Gone But Not Forgotten
by Phoenix Twister
Summary: Inu POV: What do you do when the only thing you can love has left you b/c you didn't care how she felt. Do you go after her or stay with the woman you thought you loved? Kag POV: You have left the man you promised to stay for. Now where do you go? InuXKag
1. Immortal Feelings

Yeah, so this is my fan fic and it will probably be long. So, be prepared.

Disclaimer: No owning Inuyasha for me. :( I wanted to own my own demon.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting in a small tree overlooking a vast field. She was on his mind of course. She was always on his mind. Everything he did or – saw someone else do – would remind him of her. She plagued his mind constantly and he didn't care; in fact, he rather enjoyed the thought of her. No one exactly understood why, but no one asked either.

--------------------------------------- Kagome POV------------------------------------------

I woke up and to no surprise he wasn't there. He never is anymore. I stretched and went outside to look for him, though I already knew where he was. Of course, sitting up in the small tree, thinking about her. I can't blame him though; they were in love, and she betrayed him. Then again it was only Naraku pitting them against each other.

I got closer hoping he wouldn't catch me. The morning wind that carried my scent to his nose gave me away, and he turned to look at me. His face had a pleasant expression, but his golden eyes didn't deceive the pain he was really hiding underneath. Oh how I wished that it was me he was thinking about, but such thoughts were foolish and I now they were wrong.

I smiled back up at him before turning and walking away. There was no way I'd be able to hold myself together in front of him. I walked back up to the hut and greeted Miroku, Sango and Shippo. They were all hungry so I promised to get some of my food from my bag. Kirara meowed with excitement and rubbed on my legs as I retrieved the food from my bag.

The morning was just like any other morning. Miroku continuously tried to rub Sango's butt. Shippo talked so fast that you couldn't understand what he was saying. And Inuyasha stayed outside not talking to anyone. My mind was a million miles away, worrying about Inuyasha, but I still managed to fool Miroku and the rest into thinking nothing was wrong, I commented regularly, laughing at the appropriate times just enough to keep their suspicions at bay.

When traveled I chose to stay with Sango instead of riding on Inuyasha's back. I couldn't even be near him anymore without thinking of how much pain was in his eyes. As much as I hated to admit it. I loved Inuyasha, and knowing that he cared for someone else who was dead instead of me hurt. I couldn't wish her away; that would be extremely cruel and heartless. I had to come up with some other solution.

That night when we were camping out, Inuyasha came up to me. He sat down next to me and looked out at the stars. For the longest time he didn't say anything and I almost wondered if he knew I was even there. He turned to me, for once, an unfamiliar emotion burning in his eyes.

"Kagome?"

Wow, I was surprised he actually remembered my name. Wait, calm down. No need to be rude, he's having a rough time. Then again so are we but you don't see us complaining. Ugh, there I go again.

"Kagome, are you happy here? Are you happy with me?"

He continued with questions, but I ignored them. I didn't want to here the rest. He was asking me the same questions I was asking myself everyday, and I still didn't answer them even to myself.

"Kagome, I want to leave and search for Kikyo. But, I will stay if you want me to."

My heart dropped to my butt. There was no right answer to that. I couldn't keep him here, he wanted more than anything to find her. But I couldn't let him go, I needed him. I knew either answer would hurt someone. I knew he wouldn't really stay if I asked him to. I heard the way he strained to even say her name.

I knew what I had to do. I stood up and ran. I ran all the way to the shelter where everyone waited. I could here Inuyasha call my name but I didn't look back. I grabbed my book bag and my bike and kept running. I found a path and hoped on my bike pedaling as fast as I could. This time I could hear everyone calling my name.

I felt searing hot tears rolling down my cheeks and it only drove me to pedal faster. I found the familiar well, and prepared to jump in. I looked back only once. Inuyasha was staring at me in disbelief but he didn't say or do anything. I closed my eyes and turned back toward the well. This was the last time I would see him. It was the only solution. I could at least make the best of my final goodbye.

I turned around and crashed my lips against his, hard. He didn't move. I could feel my tears flowing quicker. He wound his arms around me and secured me there. He uttered one single word while I cried into his chest.

"Kikyo."

I looked up at him and pulled away. It was true, I meant nothing to him. I turned and jumped into the well without so much as a spark of doubt. I meant nothing to him.

* * *

That's the fist chapter. Now you need to click the little review button and leave me a message. Good or bad, but no flammers. There is a difference between flamming and constructive criticism. Sorry for grammer/spelling errors I'm only human. . .unfortunately though sometimes I wonder. . Anyway I'll update ASAP!

Phoenix Twister


	2. Hard to Stay Away

Ok so I got some really awesome feedback from you guys and this is the next chapter. It is a little longer and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own cute little ears that I can pull on. :(

* * *

------------------------------------------------Inuyasha's POV-----------------------------------------------

It's been a week since she left. An entire week, and in that week not one glimpse of Kagome. I told myself it was no big deal, that she would come back. I even started looking for Kikyo every once in awhile. But, in that entire week Kagome made no effort to return, and I couldn't focus enough to find Kikyo.

I don't see what the big deal is. I only asked her a simple question and she freaked. She ran off and now no one will talk to me. Not Sango, or Miroku, and definitely not Shippo. I won't let it get to me. She'll come back. Till then I can freely look for Kikyo without having to worry about breaking anyone else's heart. I'll forget about Kagome and look for Kikyo just liked I had planned in the first place. That and I can work on getting the Sacred Jewel. I don;t need her to track it down for me.

It can't be too hard to forget about her. I mean even when she was here, we never really spent time together. She rode with Sango. Slept with Kirara and Shippo. And she did everything in her power to avoid me. I don't think I'll miss her to much. It can't be too hard to live with out her . . . can it? No definately not. I don't even know why I am so worried, this might even be for the better. Who am I kidding . . . I miss my Kagome.

------------------------------------------------Kagome's POV-----------------------------------------------

Staying away has proved much tougher than I thought it would be. Every night I wait at the well for Inuyasha to come through it, and take me back to the Feudal Era. But, to my disappointment, it hasn't happened. I should've known though. Just before I left, he asked me if he could leave me and the rest of us to search for Kikyo. The thought of her name still leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. I hate to think of her in such a mean way, but I can't help it.

Sota worries about me often and I'm starting to think that he is much better suited to be the older sibling. Mom tries to get me out and about with my friends as much as possible, and Grandpa . . . well he's just the same crazy old man as he has always been. He's not ok with my heartbreak, but he's glad that he doesn't have to come up with some many "sicknesses" anymore. On the good side, I can focus on passing school, and I can go back to my normal life.

You know what. Just because Inuyasha is an ignorant ass, doesn't mean I should forget about Sango, and the others. It's been a month and I miss them. Besides I could definitely use some time away from Hojo and his ceaseless selflessness. It makes me feel so bad for him. Yes, that's what I'll do. I'll go see my old friends and Inuyasha can do whatever. Maybe I'll see Koga.

The thought of Inuyasha's name – which I have managed to avoid for awhile up until now – brings emotions way beyond holding back. As much as I want to forget and hate him. I can't help but remember all the scared times that we have had together. The numerous times that he has come to my rescue, the times the we could have a serious tender moment, and the times that I was almost convinced that he felt the same way that I had felt about him. Well still feel. And, during those times, I truly believed we could be happy together.

But that's in the past now. I lived a great deal of my life without him, and I can surely keep living it. I will return to the Feudal Era and talk with my friends as if nothing happened and I will forget about Inuyasha; I won't miss him. This could most definitely work . . . who was I fooling I miss my Inuyasha.

pppppppppp

I grabbed my back pack and ran to the bus for a long ride home. I told my friends I had to do homework and that I could hang out with them after school. On the bus I thought of all the food I could bring to my friends. I had told my mom that morning that I would need a lot. She seemed surprised but didn't argue. Probably from the relief that fro the first time in awhile. I was smiling.

Some part of me was dearly hoping that I would get to see him again, while the other part dreaded it with every once of it's being. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail it was in for volleyball, and let out a long sigh of relief. I was going back to visit where I felt, I truly belonged. I was worried that they might ask me to give back the jewels shards, but I was to excited to worry about that now.

The bus pulled into a screeching stop and I hopped out. When I got home Sota was already working on my pack to bring for everyone – except you know who. I kissed him on the top of his head and headed for the bathroom. I would take a nice hot bath and be on my way. When I got out I quickly dressed and found my brother standing by the doorway with what looked like an expanded version of my previously normal-sized book bag.

I thanked him kindly and headed for the well. I took a deep long breath and stood there for a moment, wondering what I would find on the other side. If I would see the man I loved or if I would see another heartbreak. If I would see the lonely man I used to stand by or a man who found his wretched Kikyo. I didn't know what to expect. So without any more delay I hopped into the well, definitely unaware of the possibilities awaiting me on the other side.

* * *

Alright, I'll get the next chapter up ASAP! Till then let me know what you think of this one. Love you guys!

Pheonix Twister


	3. Wise Words from the Wise One

OK! The third chapter is HERE! I have loved the feedback I've gotten. Thanks you guys, it's motivated me to keep updating as much as I can. Now this time I want to know if I should go between Kagome and Inuyasha's POV or just do Kagome because some people are for it and some are against it. Majority will over rule. Anyway here's the next chapter hope you enjoy!!

Disclaimer: No owning cute little Kirara for me :(

* * *

--------------------------------------------Kagome's POV------------------------------------------

I lifted myself out of the ever familiar well. I was expecting to also see the ever familiar Inuyasha standing there to give me an apology and to beg for me back. I knew I would give in, too. But, when I got high enough to see if he was there. I was sadly disappointed, he wasn't there. No one was. In some ways, in fact many, I was glad he wasn't there. In ways, I didn't want him to be there. I wanted to be the one to stick it out, to have him come and get me. Though stubborn as Inuyasha was, I knew he wouldn't openly admit it unless he knew I caved first.

I went looking for the gang, and it wasn't long before I heard someone scream and then a large crack noise. I ran through the woods toward the disturbance. I burst through the forest into and opening. I looked around and my eyes rested to where I saw Miroku. He was on the ground with a lump on his head. My eyes wandered up to meet Sango throwing a blazing glare at Miroku. She was standing in the spring holding her clothes in front of herself, also so angry that she didn't realize I was present.

"Miroku! You're such a perverted monk!"

Sango let out a loud huff and stormed off back toward the shack. Miroku sighed, obviously satisfied with himself. Apparently, not much has changed since I left. I walked over to him and poked his arm.

"Miroku?"

His eyes darted up toward me, and I saw a look of recognition. Delighted, he reached up and hugged me, pulling me down to ground level where he was and holding me tightly. I told him I couldn't breathe and he kindly let me go, speaking almost as fast as Shippo does, repeatedly telling me about how much I was missed and all the things that have happened since I was gone. Apparently, they were all furious with Inuyasha. He'd ran off to search for Kikyo, just as he said. Which for me, was no surprise.

I had to go back to the well to get my things and Miroku came with me.

"So, why did you come back Kagome."

I was hoping that question would be postponed at least a little, but those hopes had just crashed and burned.

"Well, I figured I could still see you guys. I didn't come back for him. I came back for my friends."

I wished that question could've waited. I wasn't sure of the answer myself. I thought I knew it, but in realizing a few things I began to wonder if I did come back for Inuyasha. No, I didn't. He is in the past, and I'm glad he gone to look for Kikyo. We just weren't good together, and I want him to be happy. If that means letting him go for his happiness then so be it.

We returned to the hut with my humongous bag. Shippo went straight for it, practically dive bombing into it's luscious contents. Sango sat in the corner with Kirara on nestled on her lap. She looked up when we entered and I could see she was still calming down from Miroku's earlier crime. I walked over to her and explained why I was here. This time more confidence than when I answered Miroku. She, of course, was more than happy to see me and wanted me to stay as long as I could. She hated being the only girl left, especially with Miroku around. She really did like him, but some of the things that he did drove her overboard.

I sat with my friends for a long time. Cradling Shippo, smacking Miroku, talking with Sango and rubbing Kirara's ears. Just when the I thought I couldn't be any happier, Kaede walked in. I hadn't talked to her in a long time. It was nice to see her again. I didn't care if she was Kikyo's sister. I still cared for her.

She sat and talked with us as well, giving us her input on what she thought of Inuyasha. She apparently didn't approve of his recent choices.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is a fool. If he wants to leave you to search for another woman, then I believe he isn't even worth your time or effort. Now I must go. A new demon must be vanquished. Take heed of my words Kagome. Don't let a man like Inuyasha get to you."

With that she turned and left. She may not have said much, but her words meant a lot to me. They gave me confidence and helped me truly believe that everything could and would be ok. I went outside and watched her disappear. Usually her words are put into riddles, but this time she was straight forward with me at what she was saying, and I believed in her words too. I think I could go on without the constant presence of Inuyasha with me. Maybe that's why at first I missed him. I was so used to be in the vicinity of where he was, that when I left, I felt strange not being near him.

With that on my mind I headed back inside and went to bed. I felt a lot better now. I could easily get used to not being around Inuyasha, and then I could be ok with forgetting about him all together.

The next morning I headed outside into the bright sun light. I had developed a new found confidence. A sense of relief that I could get over being away from Inuyasha. I dreamt about him, a long and sweet dream, but I think I could handle that and they would fade with time as well. I looked around at the vast beautiful land that I no longer had any reason to stay away from.

My eyes fixed onto something in the horizon. Something coming this way, and it had jewel shards. I squinted as hard as I could, still trying to figure out what it was. Sango and the others joined me outside and weren't squinting as well. Shippo made a weird noise. The thing that was coming got even closer and I realized what it was. On the horizon, heading straight for us, was the ever-familiar whirlwind.

* * *

So, there's the next chapter! It ended in a cliffhanger. I don't know if adding Kaede was good or bad, or if I captured her well, but I went for it anyway. So now let me know what you think and submit a review. I love getting them. No flammers please. Let me know what you think I should do next if you want. I will consider it but there are no garentees I will use it. Also I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar errors. I'm not perfect.

Phoenix Twister! (Love all you who review!)


	4. A Lovely Visit

Hey everyone. I know it took me WAY to long to update but I've just had a lot of crap to deal with so yeah, I'm li\uck I got it done today! I'm really thankful for all the reiews I've gotten! Love you guys! Seriously! Authors love feedback!

So thanks, CatLover260, Flamed Rose Island Heart, LadyCash, Kagome 126, inuyashaloves kagome4ever, inukags 4 life, stargal2636 (Especially, wonderful advice. I'm trying to improve.) Kouta Aburame, BlondieBubbles, and Pyro The Harbinger of Chaos. I love all you guys! Hopefully you'll continue to make me love you!

Anyway so here's what I got. I'l try to get another up by Tuesday or Wednesday.

Disclaimer: . Still no kick butt Feudal Era for me to own that I can escape to. Hmm. . .I do have a well. lol

* * *

---------------------------------------------------Kagome's POV ---------------------------------------------------

The whirlwind drew in closer and I took a deep breath. Today was not the day to be seeing Koga. If he saw me without Inuyasha who knows all the things he could and would say. Ugh, this was going to be a nightmare. Koga cam to a stop, he looked around scanning our small crowd. His eyes rested on me and I watched a grin spread across his face.

"Hey there Kagome. Where's the mutt?"

For once, I laughed. The sound of someone else calling Inuyasha a name besides me, was good to hear. I had been alone with the name calling lately, and to me it sounded really good to know that Koga could do it too.

Everyone looked at me very strangely as I laughed to the point where I was on the verge of hysterics. I knew it wasn't that funny but I had been going through a lot and this was the first time I had laugh in awhile. I managed to recover and take a deep breath before I tried to talk again.

"Sorry guys," I said turning to Koga. "He went to look for Kikyo."

I realized that I had barely choked out her name. Lately it had been occurring to me that I was really starting to hate her. I knew hate was a strong word but I still couldn't help but think it. I really was starting to hate her.

"Oh," Koga replied. He almost sounded disappointed. Then he got mad. "That mutt, Inuyasha hurt you didn't he?"

Koga was really making me feel better. It was nice to know that someone still felt feelings about me, and seeing someone jealous and angry was making my day much better. Maybe me and Koga could be together. I care about him and I know he cares about me. It could work.

"Don't worry Koga, I'm ok."

I saw him relax a little.

"So what brings you here?"

That's when Koga blushed. His face turned the deepest crimson I had ever seen, and that was very unusual. He was usually ok with being blunt. He stepped back and put his head down, waiting for his face to recover. When he looked up, he was the old Koga again.

"I just wanted to come and hang out. Maybe you'd like to come on a . . . ugh . . . well, now that the mutt is gone, I though me and you could finally . . . hook up."

OMG! Koga just asked me to be with him?!?!? What could I say. Well, like I said we could work. It is a good time to get together with Koga to help me for get about Inuyasha.

---------------------------------------------------Inuyasha's POV---------------------------------------------------

Kikyo? Where are you Kikyo? I've been following your scent for days. Where are you? Kikyo . . . I need you. I've realized that I can live without my Kag- I mean Kagome. All I need is you and I can do it. I promise.

I can't believe I haven't been able to find her yet. What is wrong with me? I have been searching for her ever since Kagome left and nothing. A few scents here and there but they have been virtually hopeless. I am almost to the point where I just want to give up and go back to my Kag- NO! Damn it! I won't go back to her! She left me! It's supposed to be a good thing that she is gone!

Time to stop for the night. I can rest up here and continue on this path tomorrow. I stopped on a small cave that I found at a clearing in the woods. It would ran so I made sure I had a fire going. I laid down on the call floor and readied myself to fall asleep.

Some time passed and I found it difficult to rest with all that was on my mind. I heard a faint noise come from the cave opening. I sat up and naturally went to check it out. I clutched my sword ready to attack whatever it was that was there.

Sweat dripped down my face as my nervousness rose. I inched closer and could hear the steady rhythm of the rain outside the cave. The constant rhythm managed to calm my nerves down a little, but I could still feel the hairs on my neck standing up.

A dark figure swept across the opening of the cave slowly and my nervousness returned. Could it be? I moved closer and the figure move away. I sighed and figured it was just some stupid human here to try and "slay" me. I turned and grabbed a piece of wood in the pile waiting to be burned. I carefully lit one end so I could see who the figure was and try to get him to go home.

When I turned around the figure was gone. Apparently they had made a mistake. I shrugged it off and turned around. I jumped back in surprise to see the figure in front of me. This time I saw more than just a shrouded shadow. I got a good full look at who was lurking in my cave. I almost passed out when I realized who was standing before me. It was not a human at all and most definitely not a man.

My mouth went dry and I found myself having trouble speaking. The last person I expected to see was standing before me. I could but utter one single and strained word.

"Kik- Kikyo."

* * *

AGH! CLIFFHANGER! WHATEVER WILL YOU DO! I KNOW GIVE ME A REVIEW TO LET OUT ALL YOU THOUGHTS! IF I GET ATLEAST SEVEN FOR THIS CHAPTER I'LL PUT UP THE NEXT ONE BY MONDAY! CROSS MY HEART! YOU CAN'T REVIEW TWICE THOUGH SORRY! 

Love ya!

Oh wait! I just thought of something really cool! I have been lured by the melancholic lulaby of your sorrow! HA! I have no idea why but I just randomly though of that! lol Cool huh?

Phoenix Twister


	5. Memories and Confessions

Here's the next chapter. I was a little disappointed in my lack of support but still glad I got atleast five reviews for my last chapter. So this chpater is next and it's a little longer than all the others. It started out being the shortest when I finished so I went back and stuffed more details in. In revenge to not getting many reviews I'm gonna leave you hanging with Kagome and go on with Inu only to leave you hanging again by the end. MWHAHAHA! lol. Maybe next time you'll consider leaving a review. Anyway, end of small rant. Enjoy! .

Disclaimer: I want a Sacred Jewel and a little brother named Sota. . NOT FAIR!!

* * *

----------------------------------------------------Inuyasha's POV----------------------------------------------------

Kikyo didn't speak or move, she merely stood there, staring right at me. I took the moment of silence as an opportunity to get a really good look at her. She had on that same white and red kimono, with her long ebony hair tied behind her black blowing softly in the rainy winds, and her big café eyes -- though a bit hazy -- staring up at me in bewilderment. She looked tired and worn, but she was the same beautiful Kikyo that I knew and loved. My breath caught in my throat when she lept into my arms weeping. I had no idea why she was crying and at that moment I was just glad she was with me. I wound my arms around her and kissed the top of her head, making sure to get a good smell of her at the same time.

It was a long time before she said anything. She mostly just hugged me and the tears would occasionally come back. I hadn't known Kikyo to be so emotional but I was too caught up in seeing her to care. One thing I did notice though, her soul collectors were no where to be seen, along with her bow and arrow as well. She came with literally nothing but the clothes on her back. She came all this way to see me, with nothing. Not even the slightest little thing to make her journey more bearable.

I brought her deeper into the cave where I had a nice, hot, fire going. I took of my shirt and wrapped it around her small, fragile, body. She looked so lost and helpless as she sat staring into the flames. I found her some of the food I had and managed to get her to eat. As she ate I watched her soft pale skin shimmer with the blaze of the fire. I was so glad she was here and no matter what I would always keep her near me. Especially now when she seemed like she could fall apart at any moment.

When she seemed to have a bit of a hold on her tears she talked to me. She didn't tell me much, just mostly the casual 'how are you', 'good to see you' type of thing. Her talking wasn't some, most of the time she would have to choke out the words, but I was in no hurry. We could be together forever. I was a little curious about a few things but I kept quiet. All of that could wait as long as I had my Kikyo here with me.

When she went to sleep – curled up on the cave floor – I refused to close my eyes for more than a second. I didn't want her to disappear, and if this was a dream, I was far from letting it be over. I was a spirit of the damned and she was my damnation. I wouldn't let it be any other way. I stroked her face while she slept and she would move closer to the touch of my hand.

I stayed in the cave with her for a week or so, we spent much time together and we were as happy as could be. A few demons would come around every once in a while but I could handle them no problem, especially with Kikyo at my side. I guess you could have compared to the "perfect" newly wed couple. This hanyou couldn't be any more at peace. But that was the problem, WE NEVER FIGHT! I'm so used to having to battle everything out with everyone and I admittedly loved it. The thrill of lashing out at one another and one coming out on top. Kikyo and I never do that. We always agree, we always get along, and we always have something nice to say.

I know what your thinking now. AH HA! He will go back to Kagome and leave Kikyo! Right? Well. . . no! That won't happen. I can deal with my lack of conflict and I don't need _her_ help to do it. I can stay away from Kagome and I will. I love Kikyo and that's that. If anyone was to come crawling back, it will be her. I think about her from time to time but thinking is different from missing. Sure, the first few days were hard, but since I've found Kikyo, living without Kagome has seemed so much more easier.

Today Kikyo came and told me that we needed to talk. I was a little confused but I agreed. She told me that she would have to go somewhere during the day and that she would be back by sundown where we would talk. My mind was clouded with the curiosity of what she could have to tell me, and where she was going all day. This would be the first time since she's gotten here that we've actually been split up.

She returned to the cave just as the sun was reaching the horizon. She didn't say a word just took my hand and began walking through the forest. I tried to ask her what was going on but she would silence me with her finger before I could utter a word.

We walked for a short time before reaching the edge of the woods, and also a hill over-looking a vast forest below. She climbed the hill and pulled me down on the grass next to her. I watched in awe as the sun hit the horizon and it looked as if at any given moment the entire land below us cut set a flame. For a moment I remembered the times that Kagome would sit beside me with her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin on her knees looking out at the land before us.

Kagome may not be with me anymore. But, I still remember her. The damn necklace she gave me that always caused me to face-plant every time she said sit. The time I first met her and thought she was Kikyo. All the times we fought, and would make up. The time when she told me the she would stay-

"Inuyasha."

I turned to look at Kikyo who was now staring at me. How long had I zoned out? She didn't look to happy and I was starting to dread what ever it was that she had to tell me. She didn't say anything though. She merely turned back toward the setting sun, and so did I.

I may not have Kagome, but I have my memories and I have Kikyo. I could live with that. Then a dreadful though came to mind; what if she went to stay with KOGA! Ew! I don't even want to imagine the nightmare I'd get if I had to be with him. Then he could get all the shards too! Agh, I really hope that, that isn't happening. I can only imagine all the things that would change. BLEH! . There's no way though. She went back to her time. She wouldn't come ba-

"Inuyasha?"

I looked over again. Ugh, I really need to stop thinking about this. What's important now is to uncover the mystery that's going through Kikyo's mind. She opened her mouth to speak a few times but closed it soon after. Almost like a fish. Hehe.

She turned back again and took a deep breath. Starting over and trying to speak again.

"Do you love me?"

Uh oh. She questioning me.

"Yes," I replied.

"And you would do anything for me?"

"Yes," I said. This time a little more hesitant. She sighed.

"Well," she started. "I am only going to say this once while I still have the nerve. I really, really, really, really, want you to forget about Kagome." I opened my mouth to speak but she threw her hand on it and quickened her words. "I know you've told me a thousand times that you're with me and that you don't miss her, but I know you still think about her and since we are together it is you duty to only think about me and no one else."

She stopped and removed her hand. It was a good thing I was sitting down because that would have just knocked me flat on my ass otherwise.

* * *

HA! Cliffy! I apologize to those of you who did review but I had to make the lazy people pay! lol. Sorry, I'm hungry and haven;t gotten my dinner yet. I wasn't sure how to go with this chapter, I was considering making him think it was Kikyo but inturn it was really Kagome, or making Kikyo a bitch (Which I did. . .sorry to you Kikyo fans. I like her, just not with Inu.Besides, SHE'S DEAD!) I also considered making Kikyo tell Inu to go back to Kagome. In the end though I chose this and I have soemthing special in store for it. Anyway I apologize for grammar/spelling errors. Please review. The more I get the faster I feel like updating. BLAH BLAH BLAH! You never told me what you though of the little thingy I made up at the end of the last chapter. :( I ish sad. So heres a **little** poem to make myself feel better:

The Dance of Eternity  
By: Me (of course)

Mummies, mummies all around,  
I watch them dancing up and down.  
Their shadows flicker on the wall,  
and when full moon rises do their souls call.

The mummies here but ignore their plea,  
and continue dancing merrily.  
They dance around the catacomb floor,  
chanting their forgotten lore.

"By day we are as people see,  
but come night you watch what we truly be.  
We shall tell a tale of a story not told,  
a legend if you will of a night so cold. . ."

Their voices echo through out my mind,  
sending shivers a plenty up and down my spine.  
I begged them to tell me their forgotten tale,  
whether it be of horror or happiness, I will prevail.

They quickly give in and put me in the middle of the floor,  
as I brace myself for their legend of gore.

"Tonight is the night we tell the tale,  
the full moon has risen and you've prevailed.  
It happened many centuries ago,  
a story in which no one but the dead know.  
On the night of the blood red moon,  
a man came along singing a dreary tune.  
He sung of a love he no longer had,  
just the sound of his voice had driven us mad.  
We attacked even though we knew he was broken,  
and as he died we heard his last words spoken. . ."

At this their dancing stopped and the room turned to ice,  
a shadowy figure emerged and the mummies were enticed.  
His voice bellowed through out the tomb,  
and told of how they were led to doom.

"Eternal life shall be your hell,  
for you have rung my death bell.  
At morning sun let your true being rise,  
but come sunset the full moon shall re-open your eyes.  
Only one being will hear your tale,  
the one you sacrifice to pay your bail.  
When your tale is told let the deed be done,  
let hell's bullets be shot from damnation's gun."

Twas then that I knew I was their way out,  
I dare not to scream, I dare not shout.  
For I have re-opened hells deathly gate,  
and all that's left is to watch and wait.

Yeah short my butt!

-PT


	6. The Wait

Ok, I know you were probably expecting this to be another chapter but unfortunately it's not. In fact it is a "chapter" explaining that I might not be able to update this story for a while. I have a few other non-fanfics that are getting abused and more people are commenting those, so I have to keep them up to date. Hopefully, I will get some more reviews on this one and I will have to update. Currently it could be another week before I get anything up, but we'll see how that goes. If you want you can message me or something, feel free.

-Phoenix Twister


	7. Saying Goodbye

The sun has risen, the pawns are set, and so our story of tragedy continues. . .

--Kagome's POV--

Koga had his hand extended out towards me and a wicked, triumphant smile played across his face. I turned around to see the looks on my comrades' faces. They eyes were a bit weary, but their faces said nothing. I knew they didn't want me to go, they probably thought that I only wanted to go with him, just to prove how much I hated Inuyasha. That I was letting my own rage get the best of me. But that wasn't the case. Not this time.

I took Koga's hand and before I knew what was happening, he had swooped me up into his arms and we were on our way. It was exhilarating to be inside his whirlwind and it had my adrenaline rushing. I had a feeling that today was going to be very different from what I was used to. We stopped at a stream and I sat on a small stone while he panted and took a drink from the stream. He assured me that he only stopped for my sake, but I knew that wasn't the case.

"I don't think that I'll take you back to the pack. So where do you want to go?" He asked between chugs of water.

I was astonished, mostly because I usually had to worry about sensing shards or going where Inu- well where HE wanted to go. Never was I asked what I wanted to do. There were so many things that I could choose from. I settled on just walking. Not particularly anywhere, just wherever our feet took us, and with Koga sense of smell, there was no way we would get lost.

So we began our journey, I could tell Koga wasn't used to the slow pace I had chosen but not a peep of annoyance rose from him. After awhile his fidgeting stopped and it almost seemed like he was comfortable.

"So Kagome, now that the half breed mutt is gone. Will you be my woman?"

Oh god, I knew this conversation would come up if I decided to go with him. But even though I had be this point had about an hour to come up with my answer I had still come up short. I wasn't sure what I should do. My feelings were scatter brained everywhere. I had frozen my heart over for Inuyasha, or at least so I thought, and I hadn't even thought about Koga. Then again I found ironic that he had shown up right after Inuyasha had left… maybe he had known all along. Picked up his trail or something, and realized that Inuyasha was a big fat as-. I'll be nice.

"Koga," He looked over, ears pricked. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, anything."

He answered with such assurance that it made me feel worse for having to ask for such a thing. In fact I myself couldn't understand why I was about to ask for this. I knew I was setting my own trap and now I was about to walk through it for the bait. But, I couldn't help it.

"D-Do you know…do you know where he is?"



I could literally see Koga's good mood hit the floor, causing mine to almost stumble with it. I knew that asking him something like that was stupid, foolish, heartless, and inconsiderate, but I had to know.

"Yeah, I knew before I came. I thought with him gone I had an ace in the hole… guess not."

"Will you take me to him?" I asked warily. Then I saw a side of Koga that he had never expressed to me before, maybe Inuyasha but never me.

"What the hell for Kagome?! He _**LEFT **_you why do you refuse to admit or see that. He picked Kikyo over you! Why would you so desperately want to be with someone who very clearly doesn't want to be with you? Why can't you just accept that he's gone… why can't you accept it and… and be with me?! I love you Kagome, I love you and that mutt doesn't! He doesn't care about you and he sure as hell doesn't love you as much as you love him. You deserve someone who can love you too. And Kagome, whether you see it or not that someone is me!"

I shrunk back, unable to come up with anything suitable to say to him. He merely stood there fuming. I could tell there was something else… something more that he wasn't telling me, and probably with good reason. But he was right, everything I was doing was stupid and I knew he didn't love me but I had only one answer for him.

"I love him Koga. He may treat me badly sometimes and he may not love me back but I love him. We can't control who we love and my who just happens to be him. I'll do anything for him no matter what. I can't help it Koga and if I could I would be with you. You deserve it, but I can't because of how I feel about him. You don't deserve to be with someone who can't keep their mind off of lost causes instead of you. I battered and broken, and the only one capable of fixing me is him. Whether he chooses to or not is up to him to decide, but I can't help but still chase after him anyway. Now you can choose to help me or not, either way I'm not giving up."

I stood with my hands on my hips as I poured out the very truth I had been hiding from even myself onto Koga. I was still going to hang out with him even if he said no, I would let him take me back to the others then I would look for Inuyasha whether he helped or not made no difference. The wind whistled lightly and I walked toward the river where I could get a drink. Koga followed slowly behind and I was still unsure of his next intentions.

"Kagome, I know where he is. And I'm going to take you to him, but I'm warning you. You might not find the view very pleasant. The mutt found his play toy."

I figured as much. Inuyasha found Kikyo, and Koga was trying to keep it from me. That's why he blew up, not only because he really felt that way but also because he was trying to dissuade me from looking for something that would only make me feel horrible. Either way I still wanted to see him. So I nodded and stood before Koga. He sullenly sighed and lifted me tenderly into his arms, taking off into an unknown direction.



We surprisingly didn't travel very far before coming up upon a small cave. The sun was setting and the view was gorgeous. Koga let me down on the ground softly and stepped back one or two steps to give me room. I looked over at him, knowing there were unfinished things between us and mixed feelings.

"Koga," I started, not sure which direction to put this in. "I really am sorry, but you'll find someone for you. I'm just sure that I'm not that someone."

He smiled, though I knew he wasn't so sure of my words. I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek and gave him a hug.

"Will you stay, or are you going?"

"I'm staying right here. That mutt is going to hurt you and he's going to leave a scar this time. I want to be there to make sure that I can be of some help."

I smiled my thanks to him, taking a deep breath and turning around to face the cave entrance. I hadn't seen him in a while and I was sure that seeing him now was not going to be a simple matter. I saw the hanyou emerge from some opening in the woods. So he hadn't been in the cave, he was somewhere else. He looked a little worried, maybe a little misguided. Whatever it was sure wasn't it was good. Something was bothering him.

He stopped though… and he sniffed the air. Oh god he smelled me, and he probably smelled Koga. To late to back out now. He turned in my direction and I took a step forward.

"Inu- Inuyahsa."

"Kagome?"

Mwhahahahahaha!! Cliffhanger, yeah I haven't updated in FOREVER!! I should be punished. And I could have stretched this out to be a really long juicy story but I've been writing to many other things so I'm kinda half-assing this one. . Maybe if I have some time I'll go back and redo it to be better later. Truthfully only reason I even did this is cause I'm on a 14 hour road trip and was going through some stuff while on the road and found this and began writing. . Well, Adios.

Phoenix Twister!


End file.
